


Alive

by HomunculusTrashParty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: Carl and Markus wake up together and make a discovery.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny/gifts).



> Optional smutty part 2 to Entropy and Feeling, written for a friend for his birthday.

Markus came out of low power mode when his auditory biocomponents picked up the morning’s first birdsong.

At first he was confused and even a little startled, then remembered… _oh._

He was in Carl’s room, in Carl’s bed, lying next to him. They were both under the blankets, though Carl had stolen most of them in his sleep. Markus smiled, and as he did so noted that the thirium pump error he’d experienced the previous day had returned, along with a strange feeling. Markus was unaccustomed to calling anything he perceived a ‘feeling’, but there could only be one word for it. There had to be some explanation; human emotion, after all, was only irrational at first appearance. He’d learned there was always an underlying reason—always—for how someone felt.

Surely for him, too, there would be a logical explanation for what was happening.

Markus checked the time. He had about an hour before Carl liked to be woken up. If he was very quiet, he could leave and tidy up and make Carl’s breakfast for him without disturbing his sleep.

He shifted and turned to get out of bed, then heard a deep voice, made deeper with sleep. “Markus. Don’t go anywhere just yet.”

With a strange sense of elation, Markus stayed put. “Good morning, Carl.”

Carl turned from where he’d been curled slightly to one side. He looked over at Markus with a drowsy smirk. “Yes, I suppose it is,” he murmured. “Did you sleep well? I know you usually shut down downstairs.”

“Yes, Carl, I did. It’s comfortable here.”

“That’s funny. Don’t think I’ve heard you use that word before. Or at least not about yourself.” Carl smiled. “You’re really learning, Markus. I mean, machines have been learning for decades, but this...” Carl reached over and touched Markus’ face, cupping his jaw tenderly. “You’re really something special.”

Markus registered an alert that his thirium pump had sped up to compensate for inadequate cooling of his core processor. “I… thank you, Carl, that means a lot to me. There are a lot of things I still don’t understand...” He looked away from Carl’s eyes toward a spot on the blanket. “I have this strange sensation that happens when I think about you. It’s not in my programming. It causes this… error, with my thi—”

Markus was silenced, immediately and to his great surprise, by Carl’s lips pressed suddenly against his own. They were warm, soft, a little bit chapped. Markus was at a loss; he had no idea how to proceed, and so he froze.

Carl pulled back, kind eyes searching Markus’ face. “Are you okay?”

Markus touched his mouth with the tips of two fingers. “I—of course, Carl, I’ve just never done that before. I don’t know how.”

Carl smiled. “Well, I’ll show you. Try opening your mouth slightly. And don’t worry. It’s something you’ll figure out. Go with how it feels.”

_I don’t know how to feel,_ Markus wanted to add, but there was Carl’s kiss again, and he closed his eyes, feeling a gentle hand on his cheek. He parted his lips like Carl suggested and was met with the heat of his tongue. It was so unfamiliar, so human and new. He processed the sensations and decided he liked them, despite the distractions of error messages from his thirium pump working harder to counteract the steadily increasing heat within his core.

Carl pulled back, and Markus stared at him with wonder. “How do you feel?” he asked.

Markus took a few seconds to process again. “Good,” he said simply, hoping it was enough. “I liked doing that. It’s not in my program, but… I liked it.”

“I’m glad.”

A few moments went by, and Markus became aware of the birdsong again, until he was interrupted.

“Well, would you look at that,” Carl said with sly amusement.

Markus turned to look at him and saw a smirk on the old man’s face. And then he noticed that Carl had pulled back the blankets and was gesturing downwards.

Markus’ eyes widened. Carl had an erection.

A flurry of error alerts popped up in his mind palace.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had one of those,” Carl remarked. He reached down to caress it through his boxers, and Markus watched him, dismissing the error popups only for them to be replaced by a dozen more.

Markus didn’t need to breathe, but he chose to take a deep breath anyway, to steady himself for what he was about to say. “Can I touch you?”

Carl responded by wordlessly taking Markus’ hand and placing it in his lap.

Markus nervously palmed him and heard Carl’s breath hitch. He tentatively curled his fingers and squeezed gently.

“Let me make this easier,” Carl offered, and adjusted his boxers so he could expose himself fully. Markus wondered if he should mention the overheating error, but the thought dissipated quickly. Carl was here, letting Markus touch him, and not in the impersonal, clinical way he was used to touching him. This was human intimacy, tender, thrilling.

Markus wrapped one hand around Carl’s erection, and Carl placed a hand on top of his, guiding Markus up and down until he figured it out and began to stroke.

“Fast learner,” Carl remarked, his voice even deeper, Markus noticed, from arousal. “You can grip a little more. Yes, that’s perfect. Kiss me, Markus.”

Markus did so with feeling, his android capabilities allowing him to focus perfectly on both tasks at once. He felt Carl press back against him urgently, and increased the speed of his strokes. Carl broke the kiss to breathe, groaning slightly and whispering praise, tipping his head back on the pillow.

Markus knew all about ejaculation from a medical standpoint, but watching it in action was an entirely different experience. Carl’s back arched slightly, and Markus could feel his pulse through where he was touching this man whom he cared about so deeply. When it was over, Carl’s chest heaved, and there were streaks of white on his shirt. Their eyes met; Carl had a winded, yet delighted smile.

Markus, however, felt like he was going to overheat. The stimuli he’d picked up—increased heart rate, flushed skin, soft sounds of pleasure—had affected him greatly. He felt unsteady, overwhelmed with all of the data he’d collected and that he was still collecting, as he held Carl’s gaze.

“That was fantastic, Markus,” Carl said softly after he caught his breath. “I haven’t been able to experience that in years. You’re incredible. How do you feel?”

“Hot,” Markus replied immediately, his voice wavering. “Like I’m about to overheat.” He shifted himself and threw the covers off, then noted with surprise that he, too, had gotten hard. So, that was what it was, the distraction, the unsteadiness, the tension. It was rational, after all. 

“I was wondering if you could do that,” Carl teased, with the same sly amusement. “Guess Elijah Kamski thought of everything. Go ahead, Markus. Touch it. See what you like.”

Tentatively, Markus undid his trousers and pushed them down until he was nude. He noticed Carl eyeing him with interest. He dragged the tips of his fingers up the length of his erection and let out a surprised moan. He must have sensors there, but for what purpose? Then again, did it matter?

Markus took himself in hand the same way he had with Carl, lay back, and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. He discovered he liked a little less pressure than Carl, and moved a little bit more slowly, in long, languid strokes.

Then Carl reached over and batted Markus’ hand away, replacing it with his own; Markus went to protest that Carl should save his strength, but the thought didn’t make its way out of his mouth. He felt his whole body tremble under Carl’s touch, firm and knowing and so, so intense. Markus tipped his head back with a cry, then felt a huge spike of heat and energy and then darkness.

Markus awoke some time later, and noticed that Carl had taken his hand while he was shut down. He opened his eyes—he was in Carl’s bedroom, and his pants were down, and he could still hear the birds chirping outside.

“That good, huh?” Carl teased. He was smiling. “You shut down, I think, but only for about a minute.”

Markus dismissed a few alerts and looked over his event log, then determined that nothing was malfunctioning or damaged. He was no longer erect, and so he concluded that he must have had an orgasm and rebooted. “I’m looking at the results of my diagnostic. Everything’s fine.” He turned to Carl and squeezed his hand. “Yes, it was good. I’ve never experienced anything like that before.”

“Well, now you can do it whenever you want,” Carl said kindly, lips tugging into a smirk. “Enjoy it. It’s one of the gifts of being alive.”

_Alive._

“Let’s get some breakfast,” he suggested, and Markus fixed his clothes, picked up Carl, and started the day feeling brand new.


End file.
